Rey
by vanai94
Summary: Cuando dos almas impuras crean el poder mas grande de todos Esto es un RidoxZero leve KanaZe
1. chapter 1

El cielo estaba teñido de negro, una noche sin estrellas donde el poder de la luna era más fuerte que nunca, parecía que la negrura en el lugar no daba cabida para luz alguna, la profecía se había cumpliendo.

Aquella alma partida a la mitad, se volvía una de nuevo, la maldición de los gemelos había culminado, pero realmente todo acabaría con la muerte de aquel gemelo, nadie sabía que pasaría ahora, Zero contemplaba a su hermano muerto y lo abrazo a su pecho y lloro por él, por Ichiru, por la cruda verdad y el engaño de aquel que juro amarlo.

A lo lejos todos los cazadores y nobles estaban luchando contra la multitud de Niveles E descontrolados que estaban bajo el servicio de Rido Kuran, pero mientras mataban a unos otros salían por docena.

Rido observaba todo desde el campanario de las ya ruinas de la academia Cross, su rostro reflejaba una risa burlona llena de satisfacción todo había salido como tenía planeado solo faltaba un poco más para completar su venganza contra Kaname, el sangre pura se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, su risita maliciosa y cínica se ensancho aún más, Kaname era todo un digno miembro de la familia Kuran, había manipulado todo a su antojo y ahora veía el fruto de su trabajo desde un lugar seguro.

Un silencio estremecedor se hizo presente cuando la Bloody Rose se transformó, con la muerte de Ichiru y el dolor de Zero y su alma siendo una sola, el oji lila era casi un vampiro puro, en su rabia, enojo y su sed de venganza, el albino miro a Rido y arremetió contra él tan rápido que nadie pudo percibir el fugaz movimiento, colocándose detrás del mayor de los Kuran quiso herirlo pero algo lo detuvo, las nubes del negro cielo taparon a la madre luna, Rido se rio estrepitosamente, Kaname había logrado su objetivo, por fin la Princesa Kuran había despertado de su largo sueño, había protegido a la reina usando a su fiel vasallo, Zero no comprendía nada, su querida hermana era una maldita vampiresa sangre pura, un miembro más de aquel despreciable clan.

Zero con desespero busco con la mirada a su padre adoptivo y este desviando la mirada contestando así la silenciosa pregunta, todo ese tiempo lo habían usado, había sido utilizado a voluntad por quienes creía él lo amaban, su odio creció a un más a tal grado que se descontrolo y en su furia desmedida ataco a quien creía responsable de todo lo malo que le ocurría, Rido, ataco al mayor con todo lo que tenía y en un movimiento grácil atravesó el pecho del castaño granate, las nubes despejaban a la luna y un tipo de escudo cubrió al Pura Sangre y al Cazador, entonces paso lo inimaginable... Rido dio de su sangre al albino a través de un delicado beso que dejo anonadado al joven, aprovechando su estado de shock él también bebió del dulce néctar de vida del muchacho frente a él, uniéndolos en el más antiguo ritual de emparejamiento de su especie, siendo la Madre Luna testigo de aquella impura unión, donde dos almas heridas se hicieron una bajo los sutiles rayos de luna.

Kaname veía todo desde su lugar, vio entonces como el cuerpo de Rido caía y un enorme hueco atravesaba su pecho, Zero lo miro y apretó aquel helado corazón que tenía entre sus pálidas manos ahora manchadas de rojo carmesí, aquel frío corazón latía bajo la presión de sus delicadas manos.

\- Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer – le dijo el castaño al albino – eras tú o era el, tu hermano murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, no te sientas culpable – dijo mirando a Zero

\- Tú lo sabias y aun así no hiciste nada, prometiste protegerlo y en cambio me alentaste a matarlo, solo para protegerla a ella – dijo mirando desdeñoso a Yuuki

\- Es tu reina, respétala – le ordeno

\- No me hagas reír, ella no es nada mío – dijo yéndose del lugar

\- Que hacemos con el cuerpo de Rido – pregunto Takuma

\- Quémenlo – ordeno el de ojos borgoña

A lo lejos un hombre encapuchado veía todo con diversión, la luna solo dejo ver sus hermosos ojos bicolor, de entre los arboles salió un peli plata, que mal encarado le entrego ese órgano palpitante

\- No pudo salir mejor de lo planeado, mi hermosa rosa blanca – dijo alzando el rostro del oji lila – ahora es el tiempo de mi venganza – diciendo eso beso al albino quien hizo gesto de desagrado

Todo había acabado la clase nocturna se fue para no volver jamás y solo quedo Cross que se tendría que levantar de entre las cenizas.

\- Zero se ha ido – dijo Yagari

\- Volverá, solo está lamiéndose sus heridas – dijo fríamente el vampiro sin colmillos

QUE LES HA PARECIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO

LES GUSTO, LO CONTINUO O TOMATAZO

DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS


	2. Capitulo 2- Rosa Cautiva

"Eres esa tentación que nunca pude evitar, ese torbellino que me hipnotiza, me atrae y me enloquece. Me enamoré de ti como se enamoró el Sol de la Luna, aun sabiendo que nunca pondrían estar juntos"...

En las viajas ruinas de la antigua mansión Kuran, Zero se había auto-encerrado en la torre más alejada y menos dañada de la vieja casona, sus hermosos iris amatistas ahora eran de un rojo carmesí y el dolor físico que sentía era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía emocionalmente, imágenes de su vida en la academia venían a torturarlo, tomo a Bloody Rose y la coloco sobre su sien, cerró los ojos y jalo el gatillo, nada, aun sentía ese vacío y ese estúpido palpitar que le confirmaba que aún estaba vivo, la puerta se abrió y Rido se apoyó en esta

\- Crees que te devolvería cargada tu pistola – le pregunto, mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás

\- Lárgate – dijo Zero mirando hacia la luna en su punto más alto

\- Si te traje aquí, no fue para que trataras de manchar mis paredes de tu inmunda sangre, niño estúpido – le dijo mientras se ponía frente a el – te traje porque quieras o no eres mi maldita perra, te necesito con vida y para calentar mi cama, fuiste el amante de mi sobrino, no veo problema en que sigas con tus deberes con otro Kuran – le dijo mientras le lamia desde su oreja hasta el cuello, Zero se sonrojó y estremeció, cerrando sus ojos ante las sensaciones que el hombre frente a él le ocasionaban y sin querer su mente voló a una situación similar

Flashback

Por petición del mismísimo Kaname, Zero había sido trasladado a los dormitorios de la luna, su vida ahí no fue feliz, pues vivía en constante tensión, una noche al descontrolarse fue obligado a compartir habitación con Kaname, el albino no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía del mayor, así que una noche , el dulce olor y sabor de la sangre de Kaname hizo calentar el cuerpo del menor, quien se tensó al sentir las manos y labios del mayor sobre su cuerpo, Kaname al sentir la rigidez del menor sonrio

\- Eres virgen, verdad Zero – dijo mientras se incorporaba – tranquilo no haré nada que no quieras, es más, tu vendrás a rogarme que te tome – dijo para salir de la habitación

A la mañana siguiente Zero se mudó al pequeño cuarto que se conectaba al del entonces príncipe de los vampiros, después las cosas se salieron de control y esa promesa quedo olvidada por parte del albino, el no rogaba a nadie, si alguien tomaba la pureza de su cuerpo seria en contra de su voluntad

Fin del flashback

Zero se rio de las palabras que recordó le había dicho Kaname, dejando confundido a Rido

\- Sabes Rido, tu serias la última persona en quien me fijaría y a quien menos le rogaría para darme placer carnal – dijo esto escupiendo a un lado de Rido

\- Pequeño insolente, ahora veras – el mayor abofeteo a Zero dejándole una marca roja en la mejilla delicada como la porcelana del menor

\- Púdrete, maldito – dijo Zero, viendo hacia fuera, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

\- Como quieras – dijo saliendo del cuarto no sin antes dejar cerrado desde afuera, los barrotes de la ventana hicieron reír a Zero

\- Cautivo por convicción – dijo para si el albino, y lamio la sangre de su labio roto

Academia Cross

Yagari caminaba por las aun ruinas de la academia, un grupo de cazadores iba tras él, entro a la oficina de Kaien y este solo veía una antigua fotografía de Juuri y Haruka Kuran con sus pequeños hijos

\- Han pasado tres semanas y no hay rastro de Zero – informo el azabache

\- Zero es lo suficiente mayor, para saber lo que hace, si aún no ha regresado, es que aún lo se le pasa el berrinche – dice frio

\- Berrinche, llamas berrinche asesinar a tu propio hermano – colérico Toga le reclamo al cabellos de paja

\- Desde un principio Ichiru nunca debió nacer, la madre de esos chicos cometió pecado al dejarlo vivir, al no darle muerte cuando se le ordeno – dijo mirando a la nada

\- Como puedes decir eso, te estas escuchando, como se te ocurre que una madre puede quitarle la vida a un ser inocente – la actitud de Kaien asustaba a Yagari

\- Ella fue débil y pago las consecuencias, Zero es fuerte fue el elegido, el marcado, el maldito – dijo sacando la única foto que había quedado de Zero, este estaba junto a Lili – Zero volverá por el animal, cuando lo haga será castigado por su rebeldía – se paró y se acercó para besar a Toga, quien se alejó, rechazándolo

\- Desconozco al hombre frente a mí – dijo el azabache saliendo dando un portazo a la puerta

Kaito había oído toda la conversación, en algo tenía razón Kaien, Zero nunca dejaría a Lili sola, esa yegua era su vida, por eso la dejo salir del corral, si algo hacia especial a Lili era su fidelidad hacia su amo, montándose en ella, galopo hasta llegar a un espeso bosque y al atravesarlo sorprendido vio las ruinas de la antigua mansión Kuran, Lili relincho y despotrico tirando al jinete de su montadura y corrió a campo abierto entre los escombros del lugar, deteniéndose al ver movimiento, unas sombras la lazaron y llevaron de ahí, dejando a Kaito inconsciente.

Rido cargo al joven cazador y lo llevo a las mazmorras de la casona, grilletes pesados fueron puestos en sus muñecas y tobillos, cuando el joven cazador regresaba en sí, recibió el primer latigazo

\- Qué bueno que despiertas, no me gusta jugar con mis juguetes mientras están fuera de combate – se burló el heterocromatico

\- Tu...ú, tu estas muerto – dijo siseando por el escozor del látigo – Todos vimos como Kaname quemo tu cuerpo – dijo quejándose mientras recibía otro latigazo

\- Ya vez como dicen, la mala hierba nunca muere – dijo riéndose estrepitosamente, al grado de la locura, lo latigueo hasta abrir la piel del cazador

Zero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el relincho de un caballo, al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero conocía esa forma de relincho "Lili" pensó el albino, así que saliendo de su habitación bajo por la escalera de caracol y fue guiándose por el llanto del animal, cuando vio que los siervos de Rido iban a golpear a su yegua, no dudo en darles muerte

\- Lili cariño, como llegaste hasta aquí – dijo el platino acariciando la cabeza del animal, tendría que darle explicaciones a Rido sobre sus hombres muertos, nadie se metía con su Lili

Zero llevo a la yegua a un viejo establo donde pasara la noche, se dirigió a los aposentos de Rido pero no lo hayo allí, así que se dirigió a donde el olor a sangre era más fuerte, cuando abrió la puerta y vio como el castaño arremetía contra el cazador de ojos avellanas, este se interpuso en su camino

\- Muévete – gruño Rido ya con su cara y camisa cubiertas de la sangre de Kaito, el albino ignoro la orden – he dicho que te muevas

\- Rido no lo lastimes más – rogo el albino - es humano, al paso que va morirá desangrado, por favor, para – suplico el chico

\- Zero acaso sientes amor por este humano – pregunto el mayor

\- No el amor que tú piensas, es más filial, como amor de hermanos – dijo

\- Mala respuesta cariño – dijo empujando a Zero quien se golpeó contra la dura pared – mis hermanos sentían "amor de hermanos" y mira como acabaron, con dos pequeños bastardos – Zero se plantó frente a Rido y esté perdiendo la paciencia lo abofeteo, el albino abrió los ojos con sorpresa – te dije que te hicieras a un lado, pero siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria – dijo Rido

\- Castígame a mí, déjalo ir, el no dirá nada, es mas no recordara nada, lo hechizare y hare que se olvide de mí y de que te ha visto con vida – prometió el menor

Rido llamo a sus sirvientes y se llevaron a Kaito del lugar no sin antes bloquear sus recuerdos.

Cuando se hubieron llevado a Kaito, Rido cerró la puerta de la mazmorra desde dentro y ordeno a todos que abandonaran la mansión

\- Bien Zero querías tomar el lugar de tu amigo, pues bien comencemos – el mayor de ojos granate y azul golpeo con su látigo a Zero hasta abrirle la piel, golpe tras golpe Zero gemía de dolor, no paro de azotar al peli plata, su carne estaba al rojo vivo la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo y destrozada ropa, el dulce olor a hierro y frutas secas lleno las fosas nasales del mayor, quien sin aviso alguno mordió a Zero en donde alguna vez estuvo su tatuaje, probando el dulce elixir de la sangre, Zero por su parte sentía hervir su sangre, sentía palpitar duramente su corazón en su desesperación apuñalo a Rido pero el olor almizcle de su sangre y su seductor aroma a hombre lo sedujo y bebió directo de la herida que causo a su lazo de sangre, el cuerpo de ambos aumentaba en temperatura.

Rido estaba por perder el control, la sangre de Zero lo excitaba en sobremanera y prueba de ello era su duro falo, tomo el ensangrentado cuerpo del menor y colgó sus manos sobre su cabeza con unas muñequeras de metal, rasgo sus ropas y la desnudez de su cuerpo le hacía agua la boca, el chico era tan pálido como la madre luna, su esbelta figura lo atrajo todavía más, beso con salvajismo a Zero y este lo besaba con un hambre que jamás pensó despertaría en él, intercambiaron sangre todo esto con la luna en su punto más alto haciendo su unión aún más fuerte, Zero se movía impaciente provocando que las muñequeras rompieran sus finos huesos, el mayor de los Kuran se hizo con el cuerpo del menor, lo beso con hambre nuevamente, bajando por su cuello y jugando y torturando a partes iguales sus rosados pezones, Rido se deleitaba con el cuerpo más pequeño, el albino gemía ya no de dolor si no de placer incontrolado ya no aguantaba más, como pudo se dio la vuelta ofreciendo su trasero al mayor, Rido entendió la invitación y quito su ropa para estar en igualdad, con ambos desnudos, Zero miro con lascivia el buen trabajado cuerpo del sangre pura, el de ojos bicolor abrió las nalgas del de mirar amatista y sin preparación alguna lo penetro de lleno, el alarido de dolor que dio el menor le dijo a Rido que el chico era virgen o lo fue hasta hace unos segundos, su sangre se calentó más haciendo que su falo creciera mas mucho más tocando el punto dulce de Zero quien tenía su mente en blanco por el dolor/placer que sentía, sus caderas por voluntad propia se movieron al compás marcado por las embestidas del mayor, Rido gruñía y Zero pedía, no más bien suplicaba por mas, la estreches del canal y el calor que le proporcionaban hacían más salvajes y erráticas las embestidas del mayor, hasta que el cuerpo de Zero abrazo con fuerza al intruso provocando el orgasmo del mayor y el suyo propio, dejando este marcada la pared con su esperma y la semilla del mayor llenando sus entrañas, la dulce sensación del cálido liquido perlado en su interior lo hizo caer en la inconciencia, Rido lo desato y lo llevo a su alcoba donde durmieron hasta el anochecer del día siguiente, repitiendo más de una vez el descubierto sexo salvaje y descontrolado de dos almas impuras hechas una

Dos días después del regreso de Kaito mal herido a la academia, este recordó todo lo que vivió ahí, pero más importante que Zero estaba bajo en control de Rido según él, Yagari – sensei y el buscaron información de la familia Kiryuu pues era una antigua estirpe de cazadores y solo quedaba Zero como descendiente de dicho clan, Cross ocultaba algo y no era nada bueno

El consejo de vampiros estaba deliberando su decisión, querían matrimonio por parte de los hermanos Kuran, querían nueva sangre pura en el clan, querían la pronta unión de Yuuki y Kaname, Kaname pedía más tiempo, alegando que la chica aún no estaba lista para reinar, pero la verdad extrañaba a cierto albino de salvaje mirar

\- Un mes Kaname, un mes y te casas – sentencio el líder del consejo

Zero se despertó sintiendo que un poderoso brazo lo apretaba a un fuerte pecho, cuando quiso salir del agarre, con horror se dio cuenta que desde hace casi tres días había estado teniendo sexo con Rido, y este le había amarrado de los tobillos con grilletes a la cama

\- Nunca pensé que fueras virgen – dijo el mayor – estúpido de Kaname, nunca sabrá lo que es probar tu sangre a este nivel

\- Yo, tuve un lazo de sangre con él, cuando estuve a punto de caer a nivel E – sintió la tensión en Rido – pero no funciono porque también me había alimentado de la reina, nunca sentí esto que siento por tu cercanía y tu sangre, aun no entiendo del todo este lazo maldito que nos une, pero sí que siento la necesidad de montarte una vez más – y dicho eso se montó a horcajadas sobre Rido y lo cabalgo hasta que cayo nuevamente en la inconciencia, Rido se dio cuenta que en el bajo vientre de Zero se formaba una pequeña marca en forma de rosa con espinas la misma marca que el poseía en la espalda, el lazo estaba completo, era luna llena y esa marca identificaba a Zero como portador, Rido se rio mejor lazo de sangre no se pudo haber unido


End file.
